Nick D. Cube
An Earthbound OC for the fanproject "Earthbound 1.5: Stairway to Hell" or more commonly refered to as "Hellbound". He is gifted with PSI abilities, which were passed down to from his parents. Nick resides 10 years into the future of "Earthbound/Mother 2", his adventure taking place during the appocalypse created by Giygas. He is well-recognized for his oddly shaped hair, which is shaped similarly to a cowboy hat, for some reason Personality Nick is often viewed as an "emo-child". He is very quiet and prefers to be a loner, often lashing out in anger at others around him. This is a result of his parents both paying more attention to his younger brother. Nick is often very sarcastic and heavily dislikes most idiots and narcassists. Nick always thinks before he goes into battle and is usually the brains in most situations, unless his younger brother is part of the team, too. Nick's favorite thing seems to be death, as his special PSI technique is "PK Death". Nick's favorite food is Pizza. Story Nick is the son of Ninten and Ana, from "Earthbound 0/Mother 1". After a few years, Ninten, Ana, and Nick moved to the snowy town of Fived. Nick, for a while, was the spitting image of his father as a child. Then, William was born. While his parents didn't mean to, they began to pay much more attention to William than they did to Nick after William was born. They gave William everything he wanted, and Nick felt forgotten. All Nick wanted then was to prove himself to be great, just enough to be liked by his parents again. He began to exclude himself from everyone else and began to turn "emo". Interestingly enough, Nick knew PSI while William didn't. One year, William had been sent off to stay with his grandparents for the summer while Nick stayed home to help clean the house. It had gotten so bad that, in fact, Nick's birthday had come 'round and his parents completely forgot about it. On his birthday, Ana sent Nick down to the post office to pick up a package. Nick left with the family dog, Rocky, and picked the package up. However, upon arriving back home, the entire house was up in flames, his parents were dead, and two Starmen stood before the house. The only other person there was a girl, about Nick's age, named Buzz. Nick, Rocky, and Buzz fought the Starmen, and the Fived Fire Department cleared the flames on the house. Buzz explained to Nick that Giygas had unleashed the apocalypse, and Nick was destined to take part in helping stop it. Nick dropped Rocky off at the Animal Shelter and the two, Nick and Buzz, set off. Their part in stopping Giygas was finding an item called the Sound Stone, which was the key to stopping Giygas. Buzz explained that it could hold the Eight Melodies, which were needed to stop Giygas. However, the Your Santuary locations were destroyed by Giygas's army, so they could not gather the Eight Melodies. Instead, they simply had to find the Sound Stone. Apparently, Buzz had a plan, but Nick could not fathom what it could be. Along their journey, Nick and Buzz recruited two more souls to help them. They got the help of Nick's brother, William, who was a wiz at machines and technology. Unfortunately, William did not know PSI. They also got the help of Poppy, an ex-clown who was abandoned by his troupe upon learning that he was a "freak among freaks". Poppy knew some PSI, but more notably PK Starstorm, a very rare and powerful PSI ability. Together, the four worked to find the Sound Stone and stop Giygas. They also met up with the Chosen Four, who never learned of their destiny so could not save the world. Prince Poo's kingdom had collapsed on itself when Poo had left his kingdom to join the Chosen Four, only to learn that the other three never gathered together. Disgraced by his failures, Poo had run off and took up a new guise as the ringmaster of a circus, passing his PSI abilities to one of the clowns. Jeff became a successful scientist and graduated from the Winters Boarding School. While at first this may seem like a good thing, it was through this that he was brainwashed by Giygas to work in building the firearms for his army. Paula was kidnapped and raised by Happy Happyists, never to be rescued by the boy who never knew his destiny. Paula grew up and soon became the leader of the Happy Happyists, branching off more cults around the world. Ness, the one who was supposed to save the world, became a mama's boy. He failed to have a successful job and could not afford to live on his own, so he stayed at home with his mom and younger sister for the rest of his life. Eventually, the four found and battled an older Pokey "Porky" Minch, who attacked them with multiple waves of Pig Mask Army men. Before they reached Giygas, Nick finally found the Sound Stone: it had been with him the entire time. It was in the package that his mother sent him to get. He had a flashback to his mother making him Pizza and his father playing catch with him, and managed to summon up enough courage and bravery to fight Giygas. Buzz then revealed her true identity: "she" was a "he" all along. He was an alien of Giegue/Giygas's species, and had followed Giygas in his leap to the future, but knowing how time travel will damage your body like it did Giygas's and Pokey's, Buzz had to adapt into the body of a girl that resided in Sixton. Buzz, deciding he must leave this body in this time, has to adapt to a new body: a nearby bee. He used a discarded Space Distorder and traveled back in time. However, the Space Distorder had started to malfunction, and began to crumble away into what seemed to be nothing more than a meteorite. Nick, William, and Poppy never went on their journey as a result of a paradox created when Buzz, or "Buzz Buzz", had gone back in time to tell Ness of his fate. Nick joined the Winters Wolves Minor League baseball team, and constantly clashed with the Orchins, a gang that followed after the Sharks that had disbanded so many years ago. Nick soon began dating a girl from Sixton named Tonya, who reminded him a lot of somebody called "Buzz", whom he had never met. Nick also befriended a green Mr. Saturn named Pluto, who decided to stay in Fived for the time being. Although he still hasn't proven himself to be good enough for his parents, he has decided that that can wait for the time being. Trivia *Nick's first and most reaccuring weapon, the Plastic Bat, is the first weapon that can be found by his father, Ninten, in "Earthbound 0". *Nick's full name, Nick. D. Cube, originated from "Nintendo Gamecube". Nick = "Nin". His age, 10 = "ten", his middle name, D. or Doh = "do". He's a Video Game OC = "Game". And his last name, Cube = "cube". *Originally, Nick's design was completely different. He was intended to get his PSI abilities from gloves, he had no relationship to neither Ninten or Ness, and he was a lot more happy-go-lucky. Category:Fanbase Category:Earthbound/Mother